Genius incredible
Genius Incredible (Quite often referred to without capital letters.) is a leading artist on Vortex of Crap. His songs are known for being unusually short. He has produced several albums under Vortex of Crap and so far, is the only artist there that has a logo. Origins Genius Incredible is the world's most fanciest, most sophisticated individual in all history. He lives in a mansion at the edge of the coast aside many other smaller houses. He co-founded Vortex of Crap along side Michael Dicksense and shortly after the launch, he released his first album. Genius Incredible has no known relatives but is close friends with many of the Vortex of Crap artists. Specifically Michael Dicksense and Proffessor Buddingsquarks. All he can remember is that he woke up one day after an accident and forgot everything of his previous life. He changed that day, meeting Dicksense and got his new name from Dicksense refering to him as "Some sort of fucking genius. Incredible." After Genius had gotten out of hospital, he began working alongside Michael Dicksense in many projects. One of which emerged as Vortex of Crap. Discography *'Hindu San' An album dedicated to Genius Incredible's religious neighbour. Genius was given a wondrous weapon of miracles, one that could shatter stars if used for evil, the Rahseusegon Gun! However, in trying to see how it worked, Genius accidentally killed Hindu-San. *'The Hailcock of Notadamn' The Hailcock of Notadamn is an abandoned village not far outside of Genius Incredible's current hometown. The village is legended to have been what was once, a peaceful village. Not much is remembered about it, other than that it's buildings are broken down and one lonely soldier with no nose wanders it every night. *'This is not a Debut Album' Genius Incredible's first album about himself and is infact, the debut in The Adventures of Series. It doesn't hold the same name however. Not much is known story-wise about this album, other than it being the start of a legendary journey. *'The Adventures of Wan Cock ' The second instalment of The Adventures of Series and the first to include it's title. Wan Cock is a hair stylist around the corner from where Genius lives. He also runs a fashion shop in which Genius Incredible gets his magnificent suits from. The album is about Genius and Wan Cock going on many journeys together, overall becoming best friends. *'"TRYHARD" ARE YOU KIDDING ME' While Genius was scrolling around the internet, he heard of a small munchkin in his village known as the "TRYHARD". The "TRYHARD" is an internet dumbass and frankly is a knob shite who on Genius Incredible's end, was perfect for an album. *'RIP molestation station (Single)' RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'The Magical Atrocities of Legion Horse' BWAHEHRRKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM :((((((((( :C MDNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. (Translation: Not much is known of Legion Horse. The only thing noted that he does, is burp and gargle into microphones as his overall instincts to sing and dance take hold and produce magnificent pieces.) *'The Adventures of Sparky Willy' The third instalment of The Adventures of Series. A hired hitman named Sparky Willy was sent to challenge Genius to a fag-off musical competition. Genius didn't step down from a fight and with Wan Cock by his side, he defeated Sparky Willy without even getting dust on his prime suit. Sparky Willy ultimately ran away in defeat. Sparky Willy revealed he was hired to kill Genius, causing Genius to become curious as to who would want him dead. *'The Masochistic BWAHHHHKEAE-ings of Legion Horse' The sequel to "The Magical Atrocities of Legion Horse". *'"TRYHARD" 2' The sequel to "TRYHARD" ARE YOU KIDDING ME" The legend of the butthurt bobsmack. *'The Adventures of Warrell Philliams' In the fourth instalment of The Adventures of Series, Genius encounters another hitman by the name of Warrell Philliams. Warrell wore the fucking stupidest looking hat, as it covered entire upper portion of his face, he claimed it was for protection or something. With Wan Cock by his side, Genius managed to triumph against the mysterious man, who barely survived Genius' onslaught of sick beats. Although beaten, Warrell managed to escape Genius' attacks, but not without leaving valuable information on who was sending out the hitmen, leading Genius and Wan Cock in the right direction to finding who was out to do one in to Genius. * "TRYHARD" WITH A VENGEANCE The third album in the line of "TRYHARD" albums. Genius ventures into the depths of Origin to play Battlefield 3, what he uncovered was a series of uneasy, sweaty tryhards. Inspired by his encounters, Genius has made the second final album in the "TRYHARD" series. * The Adventures of 007 The fifth instalment of the Adventures of Series. Join Genius as he encounters the one, the only, James Bond! For the first time since the first Adventures Of album, Genius gets in a quarrel with an experienced hitman alone. With no Wan Cock by his side, will Genius triumph? This album also sees the return of Genius Incredible's signature weapon, the Rahseusegon Gun. * The Adventures of Master Chief It was announced on November 3rd 2015 that the sixth instalment of the Adventures of Series would be about the Master Chief. It was released on November 28th to critical acclaim, being the longest (track wise) and most exquisite album on Vortex of Crap at the time. This was later beaten by Expertly Chiseled Memes. Following The Adventures of 007, Genius met up with Wan Cock again as they then decided to follow the directions they got from the elusive James Bond. After numerous hours of walking, they both ended up in a large desert that they had to go through in order to reach their destination. It wasn't long before they encountered a 7ft tall man in some sort of super suit, which looked particularly menacing to Wan Cock, but not to Genius. Upon trying to talk with the super suited man, Genius was attacked on suspicion of being a threat. They both entered into a quarrel, to which Chief always seemed to come up on top. During the fight, Genius' Rahseusegon Gun was destroyed, which made him particularly mad. Realizing his mistake, Chief attempted to run away from the infuriated Genius, only to be tackled and beaten to a pulp. Genius continued to carry the broken and useless Rahseusegon Gun with him as a keepsake of the adventure. * The Adventures of Big Man Tyrone It was announced on March 16th 2016 that the seventh instalment of the Adventures of Series would be about the widely known internet businessman, Big Man Tyrone. Not much is known about the album at this point in time. It is set to release on April 4th 2016. * The Adventures of One Punch Man Initially revealed on the 1st of February with an intended release date of late February, The Adventures of One Punch Man was promptly delayed to a later date due to unknown complications. It was revealed that Genius wanted to work on The Adventures of Big Man Tyrone before he did The Adventures of One Punch Man. It is set to be released some time after The Adventures of Big Man Tyrone. * The Adventures of Space Dandy The Adventures of Space Dandy was announced on a list of upcoming Genius Incredible releases. Not much else is known about the album at this point in time. Wan Cock Wan Cock is one of Genius Incredible's best friends. He owns both a hair dressers along with a fashion store in which Genius gets all of his suits custom made. Wan Cock is one of the finest tailors and hair stylists in the land. Him and Genius occasionally hang out and wander the village they live in. Wan Cock has followed Genius and assisted him in defeating those who were hired to assassinate him. Until The Adventures of 007, Wan Cock was with Genius in all of his storyline albums. He returned in The Adventures of Master Chief, being all around useless and leaving Genius to do all the work again. He continued along with Genius' dangerous journey, not wanting to leave the side of his best friend. On January 18, 2016, Wan Cock started his own journey and released the album "We Walk A Road to the Nearest Chip Shop", later followed by "The Darkened Woods of Niggerville". Benis Benis is a very recurring character in Vortex of Crap, set out to kill Genius Incredible. It is unknown why he wants to kill Genius, but he is suspected to have been hired by the same person who hired all the other hitmen. Despite him never seeming to appear on Vortex of Crap himself, rumours go that instead of making music, he's been following the other artists around to gather inspiration. It was revealed recently that he had been following Genius Incredible and Wan Cock throughout their journey. He was found out by James Bond, who smelled quite the stinky stench coming from his bathroom. Not to mention irritable singing and pleas for help. Benis' whereabouts are currently unknown, being last seen near James Bond. Trivia *Genius Incredible is the only character on Vortex of Crap who currently has a logo. *Genius is 71 years old. *He has released the second most albums on Vortex of Crap, most releases being from Vortex of Crap themselves. *Genius is the only character with an ongoing storyline in his albums as of early 2016, as every other release has been one off albums/ep's. This will change with upcoming Vortex of Crap releases. *Genius is one of the co-founders of Vortex of Crap, the other being Michael Dicksense.